101415-Pleasant-Punches-and-Odd-Fish
abradantCombatant AC began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 21:51 -- AC: hey hey hello. AT: Helllo hey hey. AC: how's you, lorrea? AT: Fairrlly welll! AT: The ruins haven't gotten me yet. AC: oh you're st_ll do_ng that? AT: Therre's stilll morre to find, and CC keeps asking me to llook forr something forr him. AC: nyarla cc? AT: Yeah. AC: oh cool. what does he want you to f_nd? AT: He's wanting me to find a tomb of someone who, uh. AT: Has the same bllood and sign and stuff? AT: Ancestorrs. AC: oh woah. ant was tell_ng me about those. AC: _ d_dn't buy them but she seems to l_ke them. AC: any ~leads~? AT: Welll, I mean. AT: I've found a bit on one that may be mine, but that's reallly it. AT: An ancient saberr and some carrvings in the wallls that I coulld harrdlly make out. AC: oh, yeah _ k_nd of vaguely remember that. AT: Yeah, it happened a llong whille ago. AC: you always had a way w_th those ru_ns. l_ke a rock wh_sperer. AT: The rocks don't have an awfull llot to say! AT: Neitherr do the beasts orr undead, forrtunatelly. AC: noth_ng good to say, anyway. AC: just a lot of v_olent groan_ngs or someth_ng. AT: Yeah, prrobablly! AT: Betterr than a few trrollls. AC: tell me about _t. AT: What about you? AT: Whatve you been up to. AC: you know, my usual. met a h_ghblood actually? AC: _t was k_nd of strange. AT: Which sorrt? AC: a pol_te sort tbh. AT: Werre they, uh. AT: Fishy? AT: Orr, no? AC: no, landdweller. AC: she stra_ght up _nv_ted me _nto her house to. AC: sort of hang out actually. AT: Oh, cooll. AT: And you're obviouslly not dead. AT: Prrobablly. AT: You'd give me a heads up if you died, right? AC: ooga booga _'m a corpse. AT: Oh no. AC: yeah totally _ wouldn't leave you hang_ng. AT: I'lll trry to returrn the favorr if it comes up. AC: really? AT: Welll, yeah. AT: It prrobablly won't, but just in case. AC: yeah you seem pretty resourceful tbh. you're _n the lead for people who _ th_nk wouldn't get culled randomly. AT: Good lluck to whoeverr trries, though! AC: _ don't want to w_sh whoever tr_es to k_ll you luck! AT: I don't think it'd hellp them anyways. AC: prolly not lmao. AC: you've got those jade sk_lls. AT: And I'm in the good grraces of a few seadwelllerrs. AT: It's not foollprroof, but the heirress backing me up shoulld give anyone pause. AC: no way. AT: Yeah, it turrns out jade and royall responsibillities have a few simillarrities. AT: Between the, uh. AT: Carring forr imporrtant things. AT: Motherr grrubs and giant terrrorrbeasts. AC: wtf what AC: you're kudos w_th the he_ress? AT: Yeah, she seems, uh. AT: Welll, she didn't thrreaten to culll me once. AC: whaaaaat??? AT: Nyarrlla was a differrent storry but apparrentlly she's just reallly against grrovellling?? AT: It irrritates herr. AC: oh, woah. so she's l_ke super casual? _ feel l_ke someone's go_ng to cull me just for typ_ng that. AC: th_s _s a super duper secret kk? AT: No one willl know. AT: But, sorrt of? AC: real talk? AT: Absollutelly. AT: Oh, that reminds me. I have a question that may seem odd. AC: yeah? AC: shoot, _'ll answer _t. AT: Have you been sought out by a pairr of INTERRESTING individualls? AT: Verry vague. AT: Verry, uh. AT: Distrractablle? AC: uuuh. AC: that _s a pretty we_rd quest_on. AC: l_ke hel_ux and nyarla or somebody else. AT: Otherr peoplle. AC: no, then. and th_s _sn't some vague l_e _ mean l_ke, nobody talks to me. AT: Allrright. AT: I got a warrning, and I'm not surre how serriouslly I shoulld take it. AT: So I figurred I'd ask arround. AT: No one ellse has hearrd anything llike it, which is a bit discourraging. AC: huh. AC: a warn_ng? AC: are you alr_ght? AT: Yeah. AT: It's vague, so I'm not surre what it reallly MEANS. AT: I'm not supposed to llet an unnamed balld HIM in, when I'm going SOMEWHERRE? AT: It harrdlly makes any sense. AC: wa_t. let an unnamed bald h_m _n? AT: Yeah? AC: uuuuh that's we_rd af. AT: Yes. AC: _ don't know _f _ _ l_ke the sound of that but you know me _ don't l_ke anyth_ng. AT: It'lll prrobablly be fine. AT: It's prrobablly nothing? AT: But I'm not about to forrget orr anything. AT: Maybe it's a herroic prrophecy, huh? AT: Orr, the starrt of one. AC: yeah!! you're all about those, go for _t. AC: you hear any good stor_es lately? AC: or s_ck prophec_es? AT: Welll, therre's allways a few. AT: Oh, I got one frrom Serrios not so llong ago, about the, uh. Cavallierr. AT: Orr someone using the name. AC: ser_os? AT: Maybe the ownerr of my saberr, maybe coincidence. AT: Yeah, uh. AT: A verry Serrious seadwelllerr. AC: oh. AC: bummer. AT: He's, uh. AT: He doesn't bellieve in llies. AT: He doesn't bellieve that peoplle telll them, at alll. AT: Orr arre generrallly insincerre in any forrm, forr the most parrt. AT: It, uh. It's interresting. AC: w. wa_t, what? AT: Forr examplle, the heirress and I werre reasonablly cerrtain that with some efforrt I coulld convince him that I was the actuall heirress in disguise. AC: woah, ser_ously? AT: I mean, maybe. AT: I'm harrdlly llooking to crreate prrobllems with him, though. AT: No need to make unneeded enemies! AC: yeah _ wouldn't mess around w_th a seadweller. AC: _ don't even know _f _ should message someone l_ke that. AT: Welll, isn't anonymity yourr thing? AC: yeah k_nda. AT: Pllus, you coulld prrobablly mention me as a go between. AT: Test the waterrs, as it werre. AC: oh, l_ke. you th_nk so? AT: Welll, the onlly thing is that he might get a bit prricklly at the AT: Grreyness. AT: So you'lll need an excuse forr that. AT: I mean, unlless you wanna drrop it? AT: Obviouslly. AC: yeah, _ guess that's true. AC: drop my text color? AT: Welll, yeah. AT: Drrop the grrey, it'd sorrta make it a nonissue. AC: eeeh _ don't know about that. that deep mystery _s all _ have tbh _'m super bor_ng outs_de of _t. AC: _ could just say whatever and he wouldn't bel_eve _'m ly_ng r_ght. AT: Welll, it's stilll worrth making surre that it's bellievablle. AC: what _f _ sa_d my blood color d_dn't work w_th my theme. AT: Orr maybe you're trrying not to intimidate the blloods bellow you? AT: Eitherr of those might worrk. AC: oh that's even better. AT: I mean, I'm not intimidated. AC: you always know the best stuff. AT: So it's obviouslly trrue! AC: yeah you're r_ght! AC: thanks lorrea you're the best tbh. AT: Allways gllad to hellp. AT: That said, uh. AT: I don't think the heirress woulld bellieve that one? AC: uuuh.. yeah. AC: you th_nk she would l_ke.. even ask? AT: If she asks, you can just say something about dislliking how peoplle act because of it. AT: Pllay allong with what she feells, she'lll agrree with that. AT: Maybe implly high, but not too much? AT: Enough that if she and Serrios werre to tallk they woulldn't have disagrreeing storries. AT: Actuallly, if you went with that, even if they comparred it worrd forr worrd, it'd holld up. AC: really? AC: well. you probably know my MO enough that all sounds l_ke someth_ng _'d do. AT: If you don't want peoplle knowing yourr bllood that's yourr business. AT: I mean I'm CURRIOUS but I'd ratherr avoid having peoplle trry to culll you forr choosing grrey instead of whateverr it is. AC: ... thanks. AT: It's just a collourr on a scrreen, reallly. AT: No need forr peoplle to get alll drramatic about it. AC: you've got a good att_tude l_ke always. AT: That's the goall! AT: I've got a llot to llive up to. AT: Apparrentlly the firrst ownerr of the saberr trried to push a rebelllion allong? AC: yeah, your caval_er? AT: I doubt I'lll be doing that, but. AC: woaaaah, what?? AT: I'm not surre if the rebelllion DID anything? AT: Alll I got werre carrvings on a walll. AT: And I'm surre if therre werre recorrds they woulld've been burrnt. AT: It obviouslly didn't succeed, I guess. AT: But it's the lleast I can do is trry and hellp wherre I can. AT: It's not llike you've done anything WRRONG, reallly. AC: huh? AT: By having the collourr. AT: Grrey. AT: That's nothing wrrong. AC: oh. AC: well.. thanks. aga_n. _ know _ say _t a lot, but _t's k_nda atyp_cal to hear. AC: or. read, yeah. AC: _ mean, that's a m_n_-rebell_on _n and of _tself, tbh. AT: The emprress had betterr watch out, I'lll repllace alll of herr warrdrrobe with grreys. AT: Oh noooo. AC: oooooh damn! AC: all k_nds of h_ghbloods and m_dbloods say_ng the most rebell_ous sh_t lately. AC: gets my blood go_ng. AT: Yourr mysterry fllavourr bllood. AT: It coulld be anything! AT: Maybe YOU'RE the actuall heirress. AC: l_terally anyth_ng. AT: ... Actuallly that woulld be a reallly good reason. AC: for my gray? AT: Yeah. AT: I mean I'm not saying you arre, but as farr as reasons go, I coulld bellieve that. AT: Runaway heirress, hiding herr bllood, hiding herr responsibillity. AT: ... I feell llike I shoulld wrrite that. AC: psh, keep wr_t_ng. AT: The currrent heirress may enjoy it, at lleast! AC: _ guess _ should try talk_ng to 'em. AC: _f she'd enjoy a story l_ke that. AT: If you see a chance forr a joke, take it. AT: With herr, at lleast. AC: _'ll br_ng my best sense of humor _'ll crack the best jokes. AT: I'm surre it'lll go swimminglly! AT: Hopefullly with no lliterrall swimming. AT: Unlless you're secrretlly a seadwelllerr, I guess, but I doubt that. AC: _ doubt that too, _'m an awful sw_mmer. AT: Therre's a comparrison in herre, somewherre. AT: I'm getting you prreparred forr the converrsationall strriferring. AC: yeah, you're eas_ng me _nto the deep. AT: Pllus, who knows? AT: If you wind up on good terrms with the heirress, you'lll prrobablly be at lleast a bit betterr off. AC: yeah, probably. th_s could be my b_g break lmao AT: Oh, uh. AT: Biggest thing with herr? AT: If you apollogize, do it as equalls. AC: as... equals. AT: LLike I said, she HATES grrovellling. AT: LLike, uh. AT: Begging forr merrcy, orr whateverr? AC: oh, r_ght. AT: Pllay it off. AC: _ won't do that. AC: that g_ves me a l_ttle rush tbh. AT: I'm surre you can handlle it! AT: You've just got to keep yourr head. AT: But that's yourr goall anyway, yeah? AC: pfft, yeah. AC: good call. AC: stay_ng al_ve _s a pretty leg_t goal, r_ght? AT: It's respectablle, forr surre. AT: I'm fond of it! AT: Being allive is something that I can recommend, when comparred to the allterrnative. AC: you do a pretty good job of _t. AT: Thank you! AT: It's a worrk in prrogrress. AC: _ can respect that! one day at a t_me, one foot beh_nd the other, one punch after another. AT: Exactlly. AC: just l_ke that! AC: oh yeah, send me those trolltags somet_me _'ll take the chance. AT: Welll, the heirress uses atypicallTyrrant and Serrios uses galllivantingGuarrdsman. AT: Without my extrra lletterrs, of courrse. AC: _ can work around that qu_rk lmao. AT: I am astonished. AC: _t's real complex but _ th_nk _'ve got _t. AT: At lleast it's not puns! AC: yeah _f _ had to talk to two nyarla's _'d cull myself. AT: It woulld be AT: I can't even imagine it. AC: _t'd be so bad your pun game _s weak no offense. AT: I considerr that a virrtue. AT: So, thanks! AC: no problem _'m always d_sh_ng out compl_ments. AC: they're l_ke the pleasant punches of conversat_on and who doesn't l_ke gett_ng punched. AT: Most peoplle, to my knowlledge. AC: oh. r_ght. forgot about that. AT: I think these arre punches that I can weatherr, though. AC: you're pretty hardy _n general, _ th_nk you can handle _t. AT: If I die, the motherr grrub is yourr responsibillity. AT: Sorrry! AC: omfg n o. AC: that's way too b_g a respons_b_l_ty for an anonblood. AT: At lleast then peoplle woulld have a reason to lleave you be. AT: My finall gift! AC: you are. l_terally the best. AT: Not yet, I don't think. AT: Therre's a llot of competition. AC: pshhhh no you're at the top 10/10. AC: who would you even compete w_th AT: I'm not surre. AT: But they prrobablly exist, somewherre. AC: prolly. you know _ don't get out much _ know l_ke f_ve people. AT: Yeah. AC: wh_ch _s f_ne, and all that. AT: I mean, obviouslly. AT: It's not llike I have a massive sociall cirrclle. AC: yeah true. _ don't th_nk most people do but _ could be _mag_n_ng stuff. AT: I doubt it. AC: _ should probably get out of your ha_r, you'll all ru_n d_v_ng and stuff. AT: Allrright! AC: _'ma go h_t the bag aga_n tbh. AT: I'lll be herre if you need anotherr chat. AC: psh, alr_ght. -- abradantCombatant AC gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 00:09 -- Category:Carayx Category:Lorrea